


the story of valkubus

by Sheabutter23



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheabutter23/pseuds/Sheabutter23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a different version of how bo and tamsin met with a little twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bo pov

bo pov

i woke and went down stairs and saw my lovable best friend. "bo-bo!"said kenzi "hey kenz"  
"wats wrong bobo?"  
"i don't know it just....i got in a argument with lauren last night about dyson and she storm out and left and now i feel like it was all my fault? i mean doesn't she realize that i am a succubus and she not around all the time. it like i feed of dyson last night to heal and now she is mad (sighs)...i dont know wat to do kenzs i mean i still love her but all we do is argue."said bo "want my honest opinion bobo"said kenzi bo nodded "okay i think that u and doc need to take a break from each other okay" said kenzi " You know u right kenzi i am going to talk to her about it later" Bo pulled out her phone "hey can we talk later? at the dal"-b buzz "sure anything u need to tell me"-l "we will talk then..."-b "okay" �"There i texted her were going to meet at the dal later" "it going to be okay bobo" "i hope ur right kenz" At the dal rita later bo se lauren already at a booth and she causal walk over she felt nervous Hello honey said lauren when she got up and tried to kiss bo knowing that dyson was here lowkey watching. bo doge the kiss to the check "Ummmmm........ look lauren i think we should take a break um it just seem like lastly al we do so argue and i need time to myself to think it not a breck up just i need space.." said bo she look at lauren waiting to hear her responsde. " lauren?"said bo"yeah um just thinking um does this have to do with dyson? are u second guessing us i mean i am so close to cracking the formula for your shot to reduce your feeding habits we were good i mean i know that we had fight last night but i am over it i forgive just don't feed from dyson and we should be fine bo please i love u we can make this work without a break." " lauren it not like i am breaking up with u i love u to i just want some space right and some other stuff lauren understand it is just for the best please " bo said as she got up and kiss lauren and went to the bar. "are u okay bo?"said kenzi "yeah bo i didnt mean to get in between u and lauren but i wouldn't let u die" said dyson "it is okay dy thank for last night"said bo as she down her beer "Pleasure is all mine" said dyson " seriously we just went on a break and ur already at her u cant control u inner self down DOGGY"said lauren angry "well i don't see bo complaining so back off"growled dyson "guys please" bo tried to break them up but they just got louder and the comeback got more hurtful. " excuse me exsu excuse me EXCUSE ME "screamed a goddess with the most beautiful green eyes. she look toned in her blue leather jacket with her white shirts that showed off her perfect tone 8 pack abs damn i could feel my hunger at a thousand then her lip how i just wanted .... "excuse me i looking for a girl who goes by the name kenzi little goth girl weird but lovable" she ask damn she is a masterpiece got damn and apparently i'm not the only one seeing both lauren and dyson along with the rest of the people in the bar stare at her. suddenly i get out of my thoughts by a sound of a voice "COUSIN TAMTAM!!!" screamed an overly excited russian as ran and jump in the arms of the beauty who is staring at me and i feel a bunch of feeling rush at me shit i'm in trouble.


	2. Chapter2

Bo pov

TAMTAM I didn't know u were coming! Said kenzi as she dragging the mysterious girl over to the bar.  
Well it more of a surprise visit....surprise said tamsin  
And how many time do I have to tell u to not called me that in public and at all said tamsin as she rolled her eyes  
Well I happen to like t am t am over tamsin said kenzi as she stick out her tong at tamsin.  
So way does a girl have to do to get a drink around here.  
"Trickster vodka please,kenzi started to say  
Leave the bottle finish tamsin.  
" so TAMTAM I WOULD LIKE U TO MEET MY BESTRIEND BOBO said kenzi as she motion for me to come over  
Hi iam bo I said  
She started at my hand then said tamsin.  
So it the unalinged succubus I have some much about.She chucked Damon that was hot down bo control urself

"Hello iam Dyson" he shook and shook her hand uggh seriously she hasn't even been here a hour and he already hitting on her.  
"Hi dyson"  
" hey I am Lauren Lewis" said Lauren as she reach to hug the goddes only to rejected and look at stupidly.  
" WTH are doing I don't hug okay always not stranger like u sorry not sorry." Sass tamsin  
Kenzi and I low-key laughing Lauren look embarrassed.  
Then tamsin look back kenzi   
" so I need to stay at it place with they are repairing my house out here but before we leave we have to hit the club way do u say" said tamsin   
"Alright let LETS TURN THE FUCK UP BITXHES" said kenzi   
" Are u coming bobo" said kenzi as she look at me along with tamsin   
"Idk....,I start to say but cut of by tamsin whispering my ear   
Come succubabe I want to know wat it is like to party with a succubus as hot as it self as she blow in my ear seductively. Lauren and dyson are now look ing over in pure jealously of tamsin.  
I guess I will come I said   
Yessss let go my fellow bad BITCHES said kenzi as she went to the car.

Maybe we should come to u know in case something happens said Lauren dyson agreeing. As if tamsin could read my mind she said

"Wat are u guys her body guards no plus it a dark bar so sorry no light come on succubabe she said as she put her arm around me as we walk away.

No wait maybe u guys can go to a light club we party just as good.  
Tamsin I just rolled our eye and said NO DYSON laugh and walk back to the car.


	3. chapter 3

bo pov  
So we get in outside  
"so how do we get there we took a cab here,"said Kenzi  
"we can take my car,"said Tamsin as she led us to the most awesome car ever.  
"THIS IS UR CAR TAMTAM!!!"said Kenzi as she gasps over the car it was a red 2016 Acura NSX with custom rims damn that a nice ride. just thinking here riding it makes me more turned on by her.  
bo..bo.bobo said Kenzi as she snapped me out of my thoughts.  
bobo do u need to feed ?  
IDK think so why? I ask  
because ur eyes are blue said Kenzi  
I look in the mirror of the car and my eye was indeed blue. I close my eyes and took a deep breath and open my eyes better ? ask looking at Kenzi then Tamsin in she smirk damn that was hot.  
"umm bobo I did then u look at Tamsin then they went blue again. laugh Kenzi  
if u wanted a taste all u had to do was ask succubae she smirks.  
then we saw Lauren and Dyson come out of the dal they immediately spotted us and walk over.  
come on babe said Tamsin as she raped her around my waist and we ran inside the car with Kenzi  
wait bo we heard both Lauren and Dyson called behind us. Tamsin started the car and purred and roared and we speeded out of the dal parking lot Lauren and Dyson coughing at the smoke both Kenzi and Tamsin laughing "omg did u see their faces she said as she laughs. id ... we have one stop to make before u go to party Tamsin said as she stops at the achoal store  
Kenzi u ready to pull use street skills ask Tamsin as she winks at Kenzi. oh tam-tam u don't how long I have missed u, of course, u do remember who ur talking to I run these streets uhh u in bobo? ask kenzi  
" for wat excatly?" i said  
" listen bo al u have to do is flirt with the guy at the register and leave the rest to us okay? said tamsin as we pulled up to the parking lot. " okay"i said.  
now when we say crazy baby mama run okay? said tamsin  
" wait wat-?" i was cut of by them geting out and closing the doors  
"okay u can do this bo," i said as i walk inside it was a man who looks like he was in his late 30s. I walk up to him and flirt with him while the get the stuff I didn't say much because he was staring at my boobs the whole time ugh bastard suddenly I heard crazy baby mama and we ran to the car.  
hey, U GOT TO PAY FOR THAT GET BACK HERE SUDDENLY HE IS OUTSIDE THE STORE WITH A SHOTGUN A SHOTGUN.  
COME BACK HERE PAY THAT STUFF!!!"said the man AS HE GOT IN HIS CAR CHASING US DOWN THE STREET STILL SHOOTING.

" shit WAT DID U GUYS TAKE " I screamed at the laughing pair looking at like there crazy with I kind of no fuck that fully think they are.  
" just some vodka Ciroc dark bleach u now and some cigars,Kenzi," said a still lKenzi  
I look at Tamsin she taking turn left the right to dodge the physoc looking sexy as the wind blew her hair and the moon shining on her face and her eye damn I can get lost in them. suddenly his car serve in front us making us stop the car.  
" he gets out with the gun pointing as we are u going to pay or die bitches" said the crazy man  
Tamsin just smirk and back up the car and the man got in his justing sitting there.  
" tamsin wat are u doing? led me and kenzi  
" trust me I got this" she kept backing up. the only way out was to either pass the guy but we would block us immentialy that or no....  
" everbody with their seatblets on? asked tamsin as kenzi imentialy put hers on  
"um tammy wat are doing "said kenzi  
" tamsin wait let think about this" i ried to talk her out of almost killing us.  
all she did was smirk and say "HOLD ON" and she rev the gay and at full speed drove the car forward and over the hill/ lump and drove straight over the guy car as me and Kenzi scream in the air and we land and drove back on the way to the party.  
it was silent. until Kenzi of course said...  
"that was totally bad ass i didn't know u could do wtf it was like we were flying and then did the guys face and we jump over him got damn!!" said Kenzi  
we pulled a building that looks like a regular bar.  
" this was b\party u wanted to take us to ? I said to Tamsin she once again smirk wraps her arms around my waist and imminently felt firework and tingling feelings she whispered in my ear  
" never judge something by it cover babe" she laugh at my face and walk us to the entrance and she walks to back and we followed and there was this was now wat I though. Tamsin pushes the brick in sort of pattern and the wall moved and this black door open and as soon as we walk in there music blaring and the sexual energy was off the charts. As soo, as we got in we, split us then the rest was a blur.

"ugg" i said as I heard banging pots from the kitchen. I felt a body beside me and felt tense I grab my dagger and pulled the covers back to reveal a have naked Tamsin omg omg omg did we...Nah...but did we.  
"we didn't u know,"said Tamsin sleep  
"we made out and then u passed out I though u succubus have the longer stamina?"said Tamsin  
great, we made out I don't remember it great just great I sighed.  
we suddenly smelled something burning we look at each other rolled our eyes and said "Kenzi"  
we went down stairs Tamsin put on one of my kimonos damn need I say more. we went down stairs and saw Kenzi apparently trying to make the pancake. Tamsin ran over to push out of kitchen took over. after 30 min in came in the living with 3 plates with chocolate pancake waffles,eggs,sausages,bacon,hashbrowns,and grits and muffins the oven.  
"DAMN TAMTAM U are to put me in a food coma!"said Kenzi  
I ate it and my taste buddies went off damn she look hot smart a badass and can cook she is a keeper.Tamsin blushes lowkey and began to eat. "So last night Tamsin can I talk to u?"I asked and drag her in a corner and ask wat was that last with the man and the clubbing where did u learn how to do that/' used and ask her  
"bo answer this last night did u have goosebumps?

"yes"

"did u felt like ur heart beating super fast?"

"yes"

"was the feeling exhilarating feeling"

"yes"

"bo (she put my hand on my heart) u should feel like that always life is about risk live to the fullest don't live life being scared of what out the be curious about last night was awesome I live my life like that I love the feeling to the rush running through me the adrenalin and now u know the feeling to bo last night I was glad I could spend the at night with u IDK there something about u ur like a risk I not going to be afraid od u I'm going curious and try to figure u out no matter what"said Tamsin 

"wow, Tamsin I felt the same last night u are also a risk in willing to take on,i,"I said  
then I heard arguing coming to the room I look to see Dyson and Lauren trying to get in a shack.  
"ugh, it is too early for them come on" holding Tamsin hand.  
"no leave "said Kenzi trying to close the door but Dyson was not having it.

"Kenzi we just want to see if u and bo were alright "said, Lauren.  
we are fine  
Kenzi just lets them in  
she sighs and complied  
they came bombarded me with a question then look at me and Tamsin hand holding and glared at Tamsin and she just smirks right back. she took her hand apart from mine I felt disappointed at the loss connection Dyson and Lauren smiled then it went right away when then she put her arm around my waist. Kenzi just laugh.

so Tyson what bring u here said Tamsin  
it DYSON and we are to check up on bo and Kenzi Dyson growled mad she misprounce his name

Lauren notices a scare bleeding from bo side and rushes over to her.  
"bo honey u have a scare that bleeding how come u didn't notice are u okay does it hurt? "ask Lauren  
"wth I did notice until now I didn't feel I said 

ahh"I said she put pressure on my side suddenly I blackout


	4. chapter 4

genral pov

what is happinging? said kenzi worried that her best friend had suddenly passed out.

it has to do with her cut on her side i have to clean it and stitch it up dyson can u get my medical bag please lauren said as she craddle bo check.

okay here said dyson 

lauren cleaned the cut the stitch it sat down next to bo and tried to hold her but dyson sat on the other said and was pulling her into him and they were basically playing tug of war....morians.

GUYS WOULD STOP ARE U SERIOUS LOOK AT URSELF U TAG AROUND HER BODY LIKE U DONT SEE HER CONDITION-said kenzi cut off tamsin throwing both lauren and dyson of the couch with the flick off her wrist and then landed on the floor with a thud.

uggh what the hell tamsin growled dyson

ugh said lauren as she look over at the valkyrie who was now laying on the couch with bo holding her close to her chest.lauren and dyson both look at tamsin with envy hatred and pur PURE JEALOUSY as the watch her stroke her hair wish that was them.

uggh...tamsin? said bo and she leaned and snuggled into tamsin more and woke up.

bobo omg dont scare me like that young lady geez. said kenzi

sorry kenzi bo said suddenly her eye went blue

bo when was the last time you fed? said dyson lauren,kenzi, and tamsin rolled their eyes

i dont know few day ago? said bo

bo u need to fed? said dyson

dyson right bo u need to feed said lauren and kenzi agreeing 

bo we can go to ur room u know no string attach said dyson pulling his belt of and grinning 

really dyson said lauren always so quick arent u? said lauren rolling her eyes

guys are u done said bo annoyed by both of her exs

" come bo i'm the strongest on here with the most powerfulest chi said dyson gloating 

"actually ur not" stated tamsin

wat are u talking about tamsin said dyson challenging her

well everybody knows that valkyries have the most strongest powerfulest chi no demand wolf chi is average compare to us sated tamsin in matter fact tone

watch bo feed from dyson said tamisin

we all look at her  
come on we'll see she will feed from u then me. said tamsin

okay said dyson happily

uhh maybe we should try something else said lauren 

no come on lets get tyhis over with i said as i made m eyes turn blue


	5. Chapter 5

Bo's pov

I sat up on tamsin's chest ready to get over with this.

Okay Bo u ready?said tamsin

"Yeah come Dyson" I said wanting this get over with.

Dyson came close as Cocky as ever and kissed Me and I started to pull chi from him. But something. Wasn't right the feed is as strong as it used to be okay yeah I have to end this .

"Okay Dyson" I said pushing Dyson away

"Are u sure u got all u needed bo you usually take more then that you don't have to hold back" said Dyson

Okay move Dyson" said Tamsin as she push Dyson not wanting to hear any more of his ego bullshit.

"Ready babe ?" Said the green eyed goddess

Hell yeah I said as I grab her neck and kiss those soft juicy plump lips. Wait there isn't there something I'm soppose to be doing now ....shit I forgot to feed.

" going to start sucking babe not that I'm complaing" smirked tamsin and she lean. Back in.

I started again kissing her and staring pull her chi. HOLY SHIT I have tastes a lot of chi before but nothing as strong as this. I feel sparking a blooming and damn do I not want to stop kissing her. Fuck It  
I grab her hip and move it closer to me

She let out a surprise yelp and got more deeper into the kiss. It was magical perfect until some people ruined it

Cough cough

I herd the sound come from behind me and saw a over jealous and angry exs and a Kenzie who looked sick.

Okay bo who was stronger? Said Kenzie

Ummm i started I don't want hurt anyone's feelings but I can't lie.

Sorry but um it was tamsin.

WAT WAT DO U MEAN IT TAMSIN CLEARY U ARE STILL A HURT IN THE HEAD TO PICK HER OVER ME. Scream a mad and angry Dyson

hey clam the fuck down Tyson it nothing to get work over about it well fact that Valkyries are stronger. Said tamsin clam asf

How is she is clam no fucking clue.

FOR THE LAST TIME ITS DYSON said an angry wolf

yeag yeah mason said  nonchalantly  

Look bo ur wound is better said Kenzie

Huh I hadn't even relise it bad I feel great now thanks tam tam

No problem babe said a winking tamsin

 

Okay I need a drink let's go to the dal said Tamsin

Okay let's go I said as everyone got up

Tamsin came over to me put a arm around my waist kiss my forehead as we walk down to the car and Dyson and Lauren lingering a little to close to us.

Arrggggggghhh there is sooo annoying.


End file.
